


15/11/19: sick

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Jihoon said he would stay in the studio until the weekend. She decides that the man can take care of himself.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 12





	15/11/19: sick

_November 15_

“Really? That’s it?” Mingyu demands when they meet up for lunch on campus.

She shrugs. “What was I supposed to do? Jihoon wouldn’t listen to me.” She twirls her chopsticks to get her instant ramen together.

Hansol snorts, popping a chip into his mouth. “I thought you’d haul him out of the studio.”

“That’s what I was hoping too,” Mingyu agrees, looking from Hansol and back to her. “All hyung said was that he’d try to be home this weekend.”

Her stomach churns at this information. The weekend is four days away. “Huh.” She shovels ramen into her mouth.

“Really, noona, please. You can’t be _that_ petty,” Seungkwan argues.

She straightens up. “Look, guys, we all care about Jihoon, but the man is a workaholic. We got into a disagreement when I tried to get him to go home last night. He hasn’t texted me all day today. Let’s just leave it.”

“But you said that he said he can take care of himself,” Mingyu says.

“Because that _is_ what he said.”

“But it’s obvious that he _can’t_.”

“Yes, I know.” Her eyes are sharp when she turns to Mingyu. “I didn’t leave him there, because I wanted to. But Ji will snap out of it when he starts to feel it.”

“Isn’t that… not what we, you know, want?” Hansol stammers.

She shakes her head. “Do I need to lay out my thinking for you?”

“Yes!” they exclaim, exasperated.

She sets her chopsticks down on the table and looks them all in the eye. “Jihoon is a grown man. If he says he can take care of himself, as his girlfriend, I’ll take his word for it. No point fighting a man who won’t listen.”

“Noona, I don’t—” Mingyu starts.

She holds a hand up. “I’m not saying that I don’t love him or that we’re breaking up or any of that petty stuff. I’m saying that Jihoon is going to have to learn to take care of himself and that a few late nights won’t kill him. He’ll be unwell, but he’ll bounce back.”

Mingyu’s eyes squint at her. “That’s weirdly manipulative but also sounds mature.”

She grumbles under her breath about exhausting boyfriends.

She decides that worrying is inevitable, but concedes to doing it Jihoon's way. She texts him little reminders to eat and to drink water. To make sure that he realizes the time, she sends him a goodnight text. He responds in kind, short little messages to let her know that he’s reading them. None of his texts seem annoyed with her for checking in on him.

The weekend comes and her brain feels exhausted when she kicks her way into the apartment. Seungkwan is still on campus, but will be home by dinnertime. So it’s on her to sort it out. She looks through their fridge and pulls out all the vegetables and the little uncooked meat they have left. Both of them prefer to eat more meat, but student budgets only allow for so much.

There’s suddenly a knock at the door. Her mind reels as she walks towards it, wondering what her neighbours could possibly want. When she pulls it open though, it’s Jihoon.

She blinks in surprise. “You’re… here?”

Jihoon nods, slumping into her as a hug. She holds him up under the arms and waddles them inside. She closes the door behind him and he straightens up.

“You look like shit,” she states, kissing his cheek. Jihoon holds a bag out to her. It’s the canvas grocery bag that she’d bought him that she’d drilled into him to carry everywhere. Inside is meat and vegetables. In his other hand, he has a bouquet of white carnations.

She takes both from him and he leans forward to press a slow kiss to her forehead. Jihoon’s hands find her waist and he tugs her closer, his head resting against her shoulder. “Don’t say I told you so.”

She chuckles, pecking the side of his head closest to her. “I wasn’t going to. Go shower. I’ll cook dinner. Seungkwanie will be home in an hour.”

Jihoon straightens up again, his eyes drowsy. He always gets sleepy when he comes over.

“Shower, go.” Lightly, she kicks his calf.

Yawning, Jihoon heads to the bathroom. She doesn’t move until she hears the water running. Quickly, she finds a home for the flowers and begins cooking the extra meat Jihoon had brought with him. As she’s cooking the vegetables, Jihoon reappears and takes a seat at one of their bar stools so he can watch her. His chin rests on his arms and he looks like a little kid trying not to fall asleep in class.

“You can go sleep if you want.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “I’ll eat first.”

“Did you finish all the songs?”

“Yes.”

“Are they good?”

“I don’t know.” He yawns again. “I need you to listen to them.”

They’re quiet for a while, only the sound of the sizzling meat filling the room. He sniffles and she tosses him a clean dishcloth to blow his nose in. Then he rests his head back down, his nose red.

“You were right,” he finally says.

“About?”

“Don’t make me say it,” he groans.

Chuckling, she stands across from him. She brushes a stray hair out of his face. “You can take care of yourself. I let you do it.”

“I should have gone home with you. I get it, jagi; I get it. Let’s just leave it at that.”

She rolls her eyes. “So now you’ll go home every night?”

“I’ll try to. I feel disgusting.”

“You’re still cute though.”

Jihoon scrunches his nose at that, hating the word and that she uses it with him.

“Oh stop pouting,” she chuckles. She goes to the stove and takes a piece of meat for him to eat. Quickly, she holds it out to him and he eats it right from the chopsticks. Jihoon’s mouth falls open, a bit of steam escaping, as it’s still quite hot. He smiles contentedly, his eyes fluttering closed as he lies his head back down.


End file.
